Pains Of the Past
by Icy.Blitz
Summary: A story on a different path Naruto could've taken. Rated M for future scenes involving probably violence and some other stuff. My first story, so we'll see how things go...
1. A second beginning?

**Warnings:** um, violence and sexual references later on…  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, never have, never will; not even an aspect of it.  
**Pairings: **maybe…we'll see  
**Rating: **M for mature

The _italics_ mean it's a flashback of some sort.

The **_bolded italics_** mean a jutsu is being used.

Um, this is my first fan fiction so…be nice… or cruel… whichever you think I deserve… heh.

Oh and the reason I wrote this fan fiction is because I wanted to see a change from all the 'goody-goody' Naruto fan fictions you see out there… so if you don't want to see him killing the 'good guys' I suggest you click the little box on the top right of your screen…

Oh and**… reviews are always appreciated**… no matter how small or negative because reviews mean the story is being read, which is the main reason an author writes. ;

-0.0-

The young man stepped out onto the black slopes of the mountains bordering Fire Country, and his bow swaying slightly on his back from the harsh mountain winds twanged with a melancholy tune. Above roiling gray clouds hid the sky, an inverted sea of sluggish ashen waves crashing around the mountain's hidden peak. Below, an odd cavern loomed casting a shadow into its dark and murky mouth.

He released his bloodline immediately and with it went the vanished sweetness of heightened senses that made everything sharper, cleaner. The absence of his bloodline left him feeling oddly hollow yet here, only a fool would want to see or smell and feel too clearly.

Instinctively he pulled his cloak closer. A feathery mist marked his breath, barely visible before the air drank it. A few hundred miles north lay snow country, but here the world seemed cold, dry and unforgiving.

There was water, of a sort, an inky rivulet oozing down the rocky slope beside a gray-roofed forge. Hammers rang inside, and with every ring, white light flared in the cramped windows.

The forger emerged, a thick blue tinted man, seemingly slow-moving hindered by the great weight of his sword; Kisame of the Akatuski, formerly a legendary shinobi of the Mist.

'Do you loiter when you have been summoned by the leader?' the voice sounded raspy. Naruto turned slowly – how dare someone address him in that tone – but the words died in his mouth. It was not a lowly summon that the Akatsuki commonly used. It was the eyeless stare of Yamichi; a gaze that struck fear into any man. Naruto had rooted fear out of himself long ago. Rather, it was the man himself. Yamichi was the right hand of the leader; rumored to be almost equal in ability and strength he answered to no-one but the leader of the Akatsuki.

'I will take you to the leader,' Yamichi said. 'I will not tell you again.' He turned around and began to fluidly jump down the mountain. He's inky cloak hung unnaturally still, even without ripple as he continued down the mountain.

Naruto hesitated before following, Yamichi usually never left the cavern… he didn't like surprises, especially not when it came to the Akatsuki.

The entry into the cavern was large. It gaped enough for six men abreast, further in the way slanted down almost immediately, the tunnel floor worn smooth as polished tiles. The cold winds of the outside slowly faded as the flames of the central tunnels spread their warmth through the passageways. As Naruto followed Yamichi he noticed the new features of the cave, pale light rising from the stone, filling the tunnels further in; brighter then the twilight of the moon. Jagged spikes jutted from the ceiling, stony teeth ready to snap shut, imitating the teeth ready to rend the unfaithful or traitorous. Not natural, of course, but just as effective.

The tunnel suddenly opened onto a wide ledge overlooking a crystal lake with a central island, shining with the unearthly glow of the pale light of the stones in the lake.

'Naruto,' a cold voice whispered from the island, 'How fare our plans?'

He was never sure how much the Leader knew of the plans. He had been startled by ignorance as by knowledge. But he had no doubt as to what the leader wished to hear.

'Orochimaru and Itachi are still alive, Yamato-sama.' A pain erupted from chest. He was sweating, now. 'I managed to trace the traitor Itachi to the west of Konoha, yesterday; Orochimaru continues to sulk within his pathetic village.'

'……,' within the silence, for an instant Naruto could sense the terrible anger filling that awful voice, and – could it be frustration? An instant only. 'Those who have angered me must die, Naruto,' for a brief instant the voice hesitated, 'return to Konoha and get the leaf ninja to engage with Orochimaru, we are not yet strong enough to destroy a village… no matter how pathetic.'

Naruto blinked. 'Return to Konoha?' A bead of sweat slid half and inch on his cheek; it seemed to stick there at that point. For eight-years he had avoided contact with that village, the hidden village of leaf, Konoha. Without trace he had decided to vanish from the village during the chuunin exam; the village that thought him dead, literally.

Another point frustrated him. Yamato-sama seemed to think Konoha would just accept him again. And he seemed to know Itachi was lurking around Konoha. 'As you command Yamato-sama, so shall I obey.' His muscles might have been twitching but his voice was steady. Grabbing his bow hanging on his back Naruto gave Yamichi a nod before walking back into the pale tunnels of the Akatuski lair.

--------------------

Fluttering down slowly the green leaves twisted around in their intricate dance into oblivion; similarly the black clad ninja frantically twisted in his fall to dodge the whip like branches branding his face and body.

Smirking at the falling form of the ninja from the canopy of branches, a young man slowly aimed his bow at the twisting target. With a malicious glint in his eyes he activated his bloodline; cringing slightly as his eyes hazed over and adjusted to their increased visibility. He then rapidly fired two arrows from his bow, each arrow rapidly approaching their designated mark; the forehead and heart.

The falling ninja died almost instantly as the first arrow punctured his metal forehead protector and impacted on his skull; for an instant the nerves within his body sending incredible notions of agonizing pain. The second arrow delivered death.

With a thud the body landed on the hard earth in the forests bordering the Fire country, and as the scattered dust slowly fell back into their rightful place the young man with the bow nimbly fell from the canopy above onto the ground beside the dead ninja. Crouching down he snapped the arrow prodding from the forehead protector of the dead ninja, quickly retrieving the headband and throwing it into his backpack.

Sighing as he stood he hefted his backpack, 'Stupid Jounin wouldn't stop fidgeting,' testily Naruto flipped his bow over his shoulder. 'This won't do… Konoha's defense has lapsed.' He mumbled to himself as he lunged towards the nearest branch, fluidly swinging in a manner that made him appear as a slight blur with a following breeze.

Naruto softly landed on the thickest branch of the Sakura tree lying just outside the perimeter of the hidden village of the leaf. Clearly visible in the pink leaves of the statute tree he basked in the pale glow of moonlight. He hesitated. 'Konoha…,' Naruto quietly whispered.

--------------------

_A young boy was laughing hysterically, 'Sakura-chan did you see that? Sasuke, you baka hahahahaha,' _

'_shut up you dobe, it's not like you could do any better,' replied the raven haired boy lying on his back after attempting to hit the target in the common blind spot behind the large boulder, but having missed and fallen onto his back. _

_Grabbing his sides as his laughter slowly died down, the blond ninja Naruto walked around the boulder to retrieve the misplaced kunai. _

'_Ah, Sasuke baka, I needed that laugh…you managed to brighten my day considerably with that stunt you pulled,' retorted Naruto as he bent to retrieve the kunai, 'anyway where is Kakashi-sensei?'_

'_How should I know dobe, he's probably jerking off to his perverted books or something,' replied Sasuke as he stood up and walked over to Sakura._

'_Sakura pass me that pack'_

'_Ah, hai! Here you go Sasuke,' the young girl said as she handed over Sasuke's pack, blushing slightly as her hands brushed his. _

_Smirking slightly Sasuke withdrew another set of kunai as he began running up the trunk of a large tree, getting ready to attempt the throw again. Throwing the kunai again he deftly twisted mid-flight using the inertia of his body to throw another kunai which collided with the first kunai, readjusting the original course of the first kunai such that it'd fly straight into the target behind the boulder. _

_Hearing the shrill whistle of an approaching kunai Naruto turned just in time to see the kunai aimed straight at his torso, quick drawing his kunai from a pouch hanging off him he quickly deflected the approaching kunai. _

_Panting slightly Naruto hollered, 'Sasuke you bastard, watch where you're throwing those kunai next time baka!' _

_In a low tone with a sadistic grin Sasuke replied, 'I was watching dobe…'_

'_Well watch this,' Naruto screamed as he flew towards Sasuke with a fist formed on his right hand. Anticipating his reaction Sasuke began doing a number of hand seals before yelling 'katon goukayuu – '. With the half formed flame dying within Sasuke's mouth, and Naruto's fist firmly caught in his hand Kakashi viewed his students, 'fighting again are we…' _

'_ah, Kakashi sensei! Gomen, Gomen,' winced Naruto from the pain flooding from his fist. _

_Releasing Naruto fist and silently observing Sasuke, Kakashi muttered a few simple words. 'Enter the Chuunin exam you three.' _

'_But sensei! The chuunin exam is filled with strong people…we could die…,' muttered Sakura standing up. _

'_Yes, essentially the chuunin exam is for highly skilled genin, which none of you guys are, but if it'll stop you guys from beating each other up once in a while I'm all for it,' said Kakashi._

_Muttering to himself, Sasuke merely watched the events before him unfold, 'I couldn't sense him again this time…Kakashi, definitely very…sneaky…' _

_--------------------_

Once on the walls of Konoha Naruto did not hesitate; he was here on a mission. Covering his golden hair with a hood, he quickly formed hand seals and said **_Kage Bunshin Tai no Bakuhatsu_** forming an exact replica of him-self. Indicating the clone distract the guards, he defy flipped down to the grounds landing with a soft tap.

At the same moment the clone slid down the walls and rushed the guards protecting the main gate. 'The hell?' a guard muttered before signaling his partner into the basic stance of unarmed combat. Forming hand seals the clone blasted the guards, **_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu _**one of the guards saw the hands forming the seals and managed to escape, the other was caught in the intense flames of the jutsu; his ashes scattered in the winds.

Shocked and bewildered at the sudden death of his partner he flipped onto the main gates of Konoha, reinforcing his landing with chakra he muttered, 'simplicity is perfection,' as he threw a handful of shuriken at the clone. In a surprising move the clone jumped towards the shuriken.

Impaling the clone's body with sickening thuds the shuriken each found their mark on its body. Bewildered for a second time that night the guarding shinobi just stared at the seeming dead body of the clone, flipping off the wall he walked towards the body to inspect it just as the clone exploded with the force of collected exploding tags. Dying instantly parts of the guard's body splattered the streets and walls of Konoha.

Smirking at the sound of the explosion Naruto continued his silent stroll on the rooftops of houses, seemingly invisible due to the night and grey clothing he wore. He walked towards the centre of the village; the Kage tower, reminiscing at the forgotten sights and smells of his broken childhood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go, chapter 1 of my first fan fiction, w00t! Now off to go kill some people with my trusty sniper rifle on counter-strike, mwahahahah. (bow...sniper rifle...naruto...oh wow! do you see some similarities? heh)

P/S reviews please! i'd like to know what you guys think ways i could improve etc.


	2. Events Above

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, never have, never will; not even an aspect of it.  
**Pairings: **maybe…we'll see  
**Rating: **M for mature

Oh and**… reviews are always appreciated**… no matter how small or negative because reviews mean the story is being read, which is the main reason an author writes. btw, some gore near the end, you have been warned.

* * *

-O.o- 

Naruto did not pause once inside the hall, only waved to the guarding soldiers and went on to the adjacent stairs. The guards, holding their intricately designed spears, sharply came to attention as they saw Naruto pass, their leaning posture suddenly becoming erect as they grew suspicious of the strangely clad person waving as he passed them. He took no notice; Naruto passed with an indifference that caused a Konoha Jounin to stare at him.

'Newcomers don't usually walk with such an attitude…' he thought whist staring at Naruto, 'and that outfit of his… no headband… he definitely isn't from Konoha, yet… he seems… so familiar.' Snatching a quick look at his list of missions he quietly ordered one of his bugs to trace the mysterious figure; then continued to eye the back of the confidently walking visitor.

Stepping onto the flowery silk carpets, leaving the entrance hall of the Kage tower Naruto softly laughed. That was Shino! He was sure of it now. A square-faced jaw, dark hair thickly mattered down, buff-colored cloak and eyes covered with dark glasses accentuated with thick eyebrows, not the mention the tiny black bug fluttering its way down the hallway behind him. He smiled for the first time in weeks. Predictable Shino, sending a bug to trace him, no need to kill it now though; let it follow him to his destination, word of his return would soon spread throughout Konoha anyway. For once everything was going to work out the way he expected.

Naruto calmly wondered down in the general direction of the Kage's office. Picking his way through the desks littering the large corridors open spaces Naruto approached the two men standing guard before the current Kage's office. 'State your business,' the guards simultaneously stated. With a glint in his eyes Naruto directed them to subconsciously look at his right hand, which he nimbly moved to form a one-handed seal. Helplessly the guards fell under Naruto's genjutsu, watching in mute amazement as the stranger before them slowly transformed into Tsunade-sama. They cowered in fear of the woman's wrath. 'Ah! Tsunade-sama, we didn't recognize you for a moment there – please pass right through,' the guards stammered. Pleased that his genjutsu had worked Naruto placed his right foot forward just as a hand tightly clamped down on his left shoulder. Surprised, that someone had actually managed to sneak up behind him without him allowing it Naruto was tempted to activate his blood-limit, but held back the temptation out of a matter of necessity; it would do no good to reveal his secrets so early. Glancing over his shoulder his shock slowly turned into a mild smile of amusement.

'What – exactly, did you do to my guard's young man?'

Before him stood Tsunade-sama, looking no younger or older then the time he had left Konoha; thanks to her illusionary genjutsu. Feinting ignorance Naruto turned around to stare into Tsunade's eyes, 'baa-chan,' he faintly whispered. The shock that formed on the Godaime's face was priceless he reasoned. Her facial features turning from one of frustration to surprise, and then finally setting on bewilderment as realization struck her.

'N – Naruto?'

Dipping his head up and down slowly without breaking contact with her eyes he smirked, allowing one of his canines to glint sharply in the light of the Kage tower. 'Took you long enough,' he muttered. Without warning her fist smashed into his stomach. Flying through the wooden sliding doors Naruto crashed into her desk. 'Took me long enough? Took… me… long… ENOUGH!' she screamed. Cringingly slightly at the pain in his stomach and the ringing in his ears he thanked kami she hadn't backed her phenomenal punch with chakra.

He would remember her hulking form as she entered her office through her battered doors forever.

Menacingly walking towards Naruto with her eyes glinting bloody murder, she threw another fist at him; this one flying towards his face. Naruto nimbly deflected her punch to the side and used the force of her punch to throw her through the window. For an instant his eyes widened in shock at what he had just done. 'Holy shit… I just threw the Godaime out the window'.

Running for the window Naruto flipped through the hole in the wall, he completed three full revolutions of his flip before smoothly landing at the base of the hole in the wall. He glanced up; it was at least four story's high. He didn't have time to dwell on this fact as Tsunade appeared before him and threw another punch. His last thoughts for the night consisted of 'Argh – screw it, how much could it hurt?'

* * *

The bright rays of the sun cascaded onto Naruto's face as he lay on the couch. Slowly opening his eyes he slowly sat up exclaiming in pain at the constant pulsing of his migraine. 'Oh god… last time I try something like that again,' he muttered while looking around at his surroundings. He grinned at what he saw. Slowly standing up he looked in amazement at the place he was in. 'Sheesh, I haven't been in this dump in ages!' He slightly shifted his feet, feeling the soft carpet beneath them. 'No place like …' he left the thought at that.

Walking over to the kitchen he rummaged through the pantry in hopes of finding something, anything to ease his thundering migraine. 'Stupid Tsunade… fucking p.m.s…' he muttered. Instead he found piles upon piles of ramen. Looking in awe, Naruto's mouth began to water, 'Oh man… I forgot I was stockpiling the ultra-rare Nido-noodles; limited edition flavour,' his migraine forgotten he reached for the kettle in the hopes of breaking into his stockpile.

'How many times must I tell you that stuff is unhealthy,' spoke a female voice from behind him.

Caught between reaching for the kettle and wanting to smash something again for allowing someone to sneak up on him, Naruto decided to forget about the ramen for now; vowing to return to devour the precious relics at all cost. Pivoting around on the spot, Naruto attempted a cheery greeting, 'Baa-chan, Long time no see…,' looking at Tsunade he realized he was in some deep shit yet again.

'When did you return?' she said with a controlled voice.

'Uh… yesterday was the first time I walked in Konoha for the last eight years I think,' he replied, carefully trying to inch his way towards the door. His migraine chose that moment to begin plaguing him again as he grew aware of a slight prickling down his back. 'Look, I've just been busy, I would have returned earlier I swear!' he said, desperately trying to avoid another collision with her inhuman fist.

Silently staring at Naruto, Tsunade nodded. 'I believe you… Naruto,' she mouthed, 'It's been too long… I was worried, and from all the reports during the chuunin exams; it seemed like you just died, and with Sarutobi-sama dying a few months prior due to unknown reasons, tensions were high.'

'I know Tsunade,' he replied.

'And then seeing you all of a sudden, like a ghost, just appearing when I least expected it. It was just such a shock, I couldn't help but lash out a bit, and it was so unbelievable. Where were you Naruto? Why didn't you contact me to tell me you were still alive?'

'I've just been wondering from village to village, learning and seeing new things,' he replied with a sigh, relieved he wouldn't be at the receiving end at any more of her punches for now.

Satisfied with Naruto's simple explanation Tsunade handed him a form outlining the upcoming Chunin exam.

'Aw, what the fuck… I thought I wouldn't have to do this, you know I'm way above the standards of Chunin,' Naruto said.

Allowing the slight twitch in the corners of her mouth to give full effect of her growing frustration, Tsunade smiled.

Eyes widening in understanding Naruto quickly stammered his apology for his outburst, 'Of course Tsunade-sama, of course I'd be happy to undergo the Chunin exams.'

'Good, until then I expect you'll want to re-integrate yourself with your former team-mates,' with that she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'Argh, what a bitch,' sighed Naruto while standing, reaching for the Kettle. 'I may as well have some ramen now,' he smiled gleefully; his amusement further sated through the flight of the small black bug from his window-sill.

Finally, now that that bug's gone I can get serious, he told himself. Running his hands through his vest he withdrew the neatly folded piece of paper outlining his instruction. He smirked as he completed reading the paper, crunching it up and watching it burst into dust as he breathed on the paper; the super-heated air streaming from this mouth. Alerted to his hunger through the shrill whistle of the Kettle he poured the boiling water into his ramen bowl, inwardly contemplating his orders as the noodles slowly soaked up the water, inflating themselves and softening through the addition of the hot steam.

* * *

The bug flew into the clear blue skies of Konoha, its shimmering wings radiating an assortment of colors as the warm rays of the sun hit the transparent wings at different angles. It confidently flew between the buildings knowing its' master would be pleased with the knowledge it was bringing.

Towards the east of Konoha, Shino was training with his bugs, allowing a mild tempest to brew as his bugs flew around him in his ultimate defense. From within Shino controlled their movements, forming destructive patterns as his bugs destroyed the objects Shino indicated. Their destructive ability further increased by the cushion of air formed by the fluttering of millions of tiny pairs of wings. Each bug protected by this cushion of air generated by the large shimmering mass mindlessly hammering object after object reducing everything to rubble.

Rather feeling then seeing the solitary bug approaching from the west of him Shino spread apart his arms, ordering the bugs to return into their human host. Twisting in the rush to return the bugs cascaded onto Shino, briefly covering him in a mass of shiny black. As the last bug returned Shino sighted the scout he had sent to follow the suspicious ninja he had sighted last night. Lifting his hand he allowed the bug to settle on his palms. Staring at the bug he formed the mental link that allowed his to control and understand his bugs; a family trait.

Outwardly Shino appeared unfazed by the news of the bug, his main reaction covered by the large black glasses covering his eyes. Naruto had returned, supposedly from the dead. He considered going to meet him before realizing this news should also be known by the rest of his team-mates. Watching the bug scuttle into his body he waited a moment before seemingly disappearing from his training grounds; the illusion generated by traveling faster then normal eyes could see.

* * *

Leaving the empty bowl of ramen on the kitchen counter Naruto retrieved his various weapons and deposited them in his back pouch, finally walking over to the glass table he picked up his bow, lovingly fingering the taught string made from intertwining multiple strands of animal guts. Moving his hands further up he felt the oak bow for any signs of wear and chips in the frame that could undermine its explosive power. Satisfied with the results from his swift examination of his bow he placed it on his back before leaving the apartment.

Walking straight down the middle of the road Naruto glimpsed the lives of the villagers, tying wooden racks, piling dried fish on top of each other, children running trough the crowd in a mindless game of tag. He smiled a dark smile, his broken childhood bringing merciless images of the villagers along with the constant harassment he had suffered. Revenge he decided would be a long time coming. Feeling the pale pull of chakra he glanced up at the silhouette of the buildings, outlined by the sun. As his eyes narrowed he saw the brief pauses of the ANBU that were tailing him. 'Ah, Tsuande…' he whispered to himself.

Confidently walking into a shadowed alleyway he seemingly disappeared, The ANBU trailing him abruptly baffled in this sudden change of events. Appearing behind the three ANBU ninja's Naruto forced a slight cough. Twirling around in a sudden flurry of haste the ANBU surrounded him.

'You can stop following me now,' he said.

'Shut up, that isn't for you to decide,' retorted an ANBU.

'Bloody stop following me or I'll fucking pound your face into the ground,' growled Naruto.

'Bring it,' the ANBU replied before running his hands through a number of hand seals.

Grinning in amusement Naruto allowed the ANBU to form the handseals required for the shadow clones before slamming his fist into his face. 'Fuck!' screamed the ANBU wiping the blood from his nose. The other ANBU having witnessed the brief exchange ran at Naruto. Seemingly disappearing Naruto ran around the crouching ANBU, pulling a kunai from his pouch he again ran at the ANBU cringing from the pain from his fist. Hidden under the super sonic speeds in which he was traveling at, Naruto sliced at the calf muscle of the ANBU, satisfied with the feel of metal running through flesh and the sudden stream of dark red blood pouring from the wound. 'ARGGHHH – ' screamed the ANBU causing the passing villagers below to briefly look up near the rooftops before continuing their daily life. Continuing from the slashing stroke Naruto used the momentum of the slash to move into a combo, slashing again and again at various key points of the ANBU.

Eyes widening at the sudden appearances of the slashes on the ANBU member before them the remaining two ANBU ran towards either side of the dying ANBU, hoping the seemingly invisible Naruto would still be slashing at their third member they attempted to catch him in a mesh of Chakra string. Together throwing it over the ANBU they grimaced at the sight they saw. His guts spilling from his slashed stomach the ANBU was covered in blood and gore, his wrists crossed with dark red lines spurting blood and patches of flesh missing from his back and stomach.

With military precision Naruto gouged one of the dying ANBU's eyes out shoving a smoke bomb in the eye socket. The smell of the dying ANBU temporarily overwhelmed the remaining ANBU, watching their third member die horrifically as they worked quickly to infuse the net of Chakra with higher amounts of chakra.

Satisfied with his work, Naruto came to a stop as the chakra net fully took form, trapping him in a cube. Allowing the remaining ANBU to glimpse him, standing erect and without a single speck of blood on him.

'Fuck you demon, fuck you, your going to fucking die now you twisted bitch!' screamed one of the remaining ANBU as they pulled the cube net of chakra on Naruto before the smoke bomb went off. As the smoke rolled over Naruto they saw the chakra net cutting into Naruto's flesh and together allowed a slight sigh to escape them as Naruto disappeared under the smoke.

From within the smoke Naruto vanished in a puff of displaced air.

As the slight breeze of the fire countries warm summer blew the smoke away the remaining ANBU visibly relaxed as they saw the sliced chunks of flesh. Mistaking the flesh as Naruto's when in reality it was the flesh of the ANBU that had blown up due to the smoke bombs detonation. Mixed in the blood, guts and gore they glimpsed the silver of the headband. Walking over to retrieve it one of the ANBU tensed up.

'Hey, if Naruto's mixed in here with Kohetsu then how come theres only one headband'? he questioned the ANBU bending down to retrieve the single Konoha headband.

'Oh, fuck' they stated as their eyes widened in realization, Naruto wasn't here, he had escaped! As this realization sunk in their heads exploded spraying its contents across the roof of the building they had fought on. The arrows had cleanly gone through their skulls shattering into the roof tiles, finally coming to stop as they impaled the layers of ceramic tiles.

'Amateurs,' Naruto said, smirking at the dead three dead bodies on the roof in front of him. He had shot the remaining two ANBU in their temples, from a vantage point on the roof behind them and the pitiful ANBU hadn't even been able to sense his flaring chakra. Shifting his bow into his right hand before slinging it onto his back he slid off the rooftop, once again integrating himself with the unworthy villagers of Konoha, walking through them towards his destination as they went about their monotonous lives, oblivious to the events going on above them.

* * *

yay, chapter 2! w00t. sorry for slow update, was kinda busy with family holidays and all maybe chapter 3 will be faster ay

go go headshot! .


End file.
